


Ending the Cycle

by valda



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Elder abuse, Homophobia, Laundromat, M/M, Meet-Cute, Minor Character Death, Murder, Oral Sex, Romance, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/pseuds/valda
Summary: A pair of strangers seduce one another in a laundromat. Things escalate quickly.





	Ending the Cycle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clarice Chiara Sorcha (claricechiarasorcha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/claricechiarasorcha/gifts).



> This fic is as warm and cozy as laundry just pulled from the dryer...and immediately torn apart by a rabid cur, then set on fire. I like to call it a "murder-cute". It was originally written on Twitter in response to [a tweet by Clarice](https://twitter.com/claricecsorcha/status/1072257585619714048), in which she retweeted an Archillect photo of a laundromat and captioned it "LAUNDROMAT AU". I've left the story in mostly the same condition as it was originally posted, though I did change one word and adjust some paragraph breaks.

Hux is back home for the first time in a decade, tending to his ailing father when he'd rather be doing literally anything else. The washer is broken at the estate and Hux is too cheap to use a dry cleaner for Brendol's bedding and nightgowns.

He's in a foul mood, shoving soiled fabric into a coin washer far more violently than necessary, when he raises his eyes and catches sight of a man in the next row of machines. He's big, and he has an incomprehensibly odd and beautiful face, and he's staring right at Hux.

"Something?" Hux asks him, voice mild but slightly raised over the noise of the machines. He affects a disinterested look but his heart is in his throat.

The man keeps gazing at him, utterly silent. Hux has decided he's some sort of creep and is starting to wish he had some sort of weapon when finally those full red lips stretch into a grin. "No, nothing," the guy says, and with a wink, he finally turns away.

Nonplussed, Hux turns back to his tedious chore. The worst part is the waiting. Once everything's in, there's nothing to do but watch the machines. He finds his eyes straying up to the strange man more often than he'd like to admit.

He's ridiculously broad, and he's wearing just a thin, tight t-shirt. Hux can't see anything below the waist from this vantage point, but he has a clear view of the man's thick, broad shoulders and incredible pecs.

Infuriatingly, he doesn't look at Hux again at all. Just goes about his business, shifting damp clothes into the dryer. Time passes, and Hux shifts his own loads. He's bored as fuck, and rather than simply glancing at the man he takes to staring at him. It's only fair.

It takes a good fifteen minutes of staring, but the man finally looks at him again. Hux locks gazes with him, triumphant.

"Something?" the man says, lips twitching into a grin.

"Yes indeed," Hux says, but he doesn't elaborate.

The man's smile falters, and Hux sees his throat bob with a swallow, though he doesn't move his eyes from the man's own.

Hux can feel his own blood, hot and insistent in his veins. "Come here," he commands.

"What?" the man says, looking startled. Hux does not repeat himself. The man breaks eye contact, glancing around the laundromat as if afraid someone is watching. Then he brings his gaze back to Hux's, chin dipped low, hesitant. He licks his lips and steps back from his washer.

Hux keeps watching him until he finally slinks around the row of machines and steps to Hux's side. Hux leans close to him, lips at his ear. "I know men like you," he says. A shudder runs through the man, like he's a dog shaking off water.

For a brief, heady moment, Hux considers ordering him to his knees right here, standing before the laundromat window, on full display to both the handful of people inside and anyone who passes by on the street. But he can't, of course; he pulls back and looks into the man's eyes.

Set above a distinctive nose and slash of a mouth, the man's eyes are big and rich brown. Hux imagines he can see straight to the man's soul. He smiles, sharp. "That's enough," he says, and he waves to dismiss the man.

But the man doesn't go. Instead, suddenly, he backs Hux up against the shaking dryer, boxes him in with his enormous arms, presses in close. His presence is overwhelming, suffocating; Hux turns his head away but can't escape it.

"It's not nearly enough," the man says at his ear, and then his lips are exploring Hux's neck.

Hux sucks in a breath; this isn't how this was supposed to go, but he's frozen, the man's lips searing against his skin. Hux's arms are trapped at his sides, but there is something he can do. Slowly, he raises his knee, sliding it between the man's legs.

The man grunts and thrusts, rutting against Hux's leg, panting hot and wet into the curve where Hux's neck meets his shoulder. Hux takes the opportunity to do some exploring of his own, nosing along the man's jaw. "Slut," he remarks. "Everyone can see you."

"Don't start what you can't finish," the man murmurs. He bites Hux's shoulder, hard. Hux hisses and bucks his thigh up against the man's dick, making him groan. If Brendol would hurry up and die, Hux thinks, he could take this man home, keep him at the estate. Tie him to the bed.

His blood rushes in his ears as another thought occurs to him. It's foolish. It's dangerous. He's never wanted anything more. "What's your name?" he asks, keeping his voice as sultry as he can. The man doesn't seem to notice the sudden change in his demeanor; good.

"Kylo."

Hux manages to free his arms, wrapping them around Kylo's neck. He grinds his leg between Kylo's, listening to him growl and huff. "I want to take you home with me, Kylo," he says.

Behind him, the dryer shudders to a stop, just in time. Hux slides his hands down to Kylo's massive chest, presses to tell him to step back. Kylo does. He's wearing tight jeans, Hux notices now, and they make his cock stand out in a thick line.

"Get your things," Hux invites Kylo, "and come with me, and I'll take care of that."

Kylo wastes no time stumbling back around to gather up his own laundry.

Hux has driven Brendol's car; it's an old and ridiculous Rolls Royce. Kylo fits Hux's laundry in the trunk and his own in the backseat. Hux reaches across to the passenger seat and gropes Kylo without shame as he drives the few miles to Brendol's estate.

The sun is setting, and Brendol's nurse is waiting for Hux in the garage. She nods to him before he can even open the door and hurries off to her own vehicle, parked in the driveway. With her gone, the only ones left on the property are Brendol, Kylo, and Hux.

Hux tells Kylo they'll leave the laundry in the car for now. Perhaps he is too excited. He fights to calm himself as he leads Kylo through the maze of hallways down to the small room Brendol has allowed him, the same room he grew up in.

Kylo is on him as soon as they're through the door, crowding him back toward the bed. Hux throws his weight to the side to get enough leverage to spin Kylo just as they reach it, so that Kylo is the one falling onto his back on the mattress.

Hux crawls up Kylo's body, straddles him, grinds down against his cock, which must be painfully hard at this point. He skims his hands up Kylo's chest, grabbing at his pecs. He's alert, ready, because any moment now—

"ARMITAGE?" blares the intercom next to the bed, far louder than Brendol was actually speaking from his room down the hall. "WHERE ARE YOU?"

Hux curses for Kylo's benefit and rolls off him, hitting the call button. "I'm here, Father. Just freshening up." Kylo's face pinches in a frown as Brendol complains, "NO POINT IN THAT. JUST BRING ME MY SOUP, NOW."

"I thought he'd be asleep," Hux lies apologetically. He turns the intercom off. "Ignore him, he's a bedridden old fool." Kylo smirks at this. Promising.

"What about his soup?" Kylo asks lightly.

Hux laughs. "Let him starve."

The idea has taken root in the back of his mind. It's there as he rucks Kylo's shirt up, licks and bites his way over Kylo's incredible abdominal muscles and back up to those delicious pecs. It's there as he slides one hand down to Kylo's cock while the other tortures a nipple.

"I want you to take me," Hux murmurs, "over every stick of furniture in this place."

Kylo rolls his hips against Hux's, palms his arse through his trousers. "This place will be yours, won't it?" Kylo asks. "When he dies."

Hux's pulse roars in his ears. "Yes," he says.

Kylo smiles at him, rocks up lazily against him again. "So all I have to do," he says, "is make you mine, and wait."

He knew, Hux realizes. He knew who Hux was from the start. "You could do that," he allows, grazing his teeth down Kylo's neck. "Or you could just...not wait."

Kylo's smile broadens. He grabs Hux's button-down and yanks, tearing it apart, and rips it down his arms and off. "So I've already accomplished the first part?"

Hux laughs, breathless, and tugs Kylo's t-shirt over his head. "Almost."

Kylo stands, easily lifting Hux off the bed. Hux's legs wrap around his waist automatically; Hux clutches at Kylo's shoulders. "I'm going to fuck you while I do it," Kylo says.

Hux lets out a laugh that sounds almost maniacal as Kylo carries him out of the bedroom. He waves at the door at the end of the hall. "That one."

Kylo kicks the door open, sending it crashing into the wall. On the raised four-poster bed at the center of the room, Brendol startles, gasping in a raspy breath and turning wide eyes to the door. "Armitage?" he croaks.

"Here, General," Hux says. The words are proper but his tone is not. He traces his fingertips over Kylo's chest. "I'm having a friend over tonight." Kylo snickers at this, gropes Hux's arse openly. Hux isn't sure Brendol can see. "Take us closer, darling."

Kylo steps up to the bed. He lets Armitage slide down his body to stand next to him, but he doesn't let go of his arse. "Kylo," Hux says silkily, "this is my father. He has lung cancer." Brendol's eyes are still wide, pupils tiny in seas of white. His mouth moves silently.

"Lung cancer," Kylo repeats thoughtfully. "So you're going to suffocate to death, one of these days." Brendol stares at him. Hux's entire body feels like it's flooded with electric current.

Kylo releases Hux's arse, brings both hands around to the front of Hux's trousers. He undoes them just enough to slide them and Hux's underwear past the curve of Hux's arse. "Do you have any opinions about sodomy?" he asks, sliding a finger between Hux's cheeks.

"How dare you," Brendol wheezes, "nasty, repugnant, you've never learned anything, useless, and now you're letting yourself get buggered by some derelict right in front of me, no respect for yourself or your father—"

Kylo presses his free hand over Brendol's mouth and nose. "He doesn't seem surprised," Kylo remarks.

Hux feels his face flush. "No, I expect not," he says. He looks back over his shoulder, presses his arse back against Kylo's finger. His nipples are hard in the chill of the room. Brendol is thrashing, weakly.

Kylo rubs his finger up and down against Hux's rim. It's too dry, so it itches and tickles a bit, and Hux squirms. On the bed, Brendol's muffled cries fade, and his arms and legs go still. Kylo lets go of Brendol's face, and Hux hears Brendol draw a raspy, shuddering breath.

Hux twists around to look at Kylo, sees that Kylo is digging into the pocket of his tight jeans. When he produces a few packets of lube, Hux has to smile. Of course. Kylo planned this, after all. "Show me your dick," Hux says, hoping Brendol is lucid enough to understand.

"Hold these, precious," Kylo says, and hands Hux the lube. Hux licks his lips as Kylo opens his jeans and pulls out his cock. It's beautiful and thick and long. It's going to split Hux in two. A half-sigh, half-moan pushes its way through Hux's lips.

"Let me suck it," Hux breathes, turning and going to his knees.

Kylo growls low in the back of his throat, smacks Hux's cheek with his dick. "All right," Kylo says, pushing the wide head of his cock hard against Hux's mouth. "Let's see what kind of cocksucker your daddy raised."

Hux descends on Kylo ravenously, savoring the sensation of the ridge of the head brushing past his lips, the bright anticipation when Kylo's cock hits his soft palate, and finally the luxuriously full feeling of gagging around Kylo. He moans and forces Kylo as deep as he can go.

Seemingly content to let Hux have his way, Kylo doesn't touch him, but he does grunt and shake as Hux draws him in and out. Hux runs his tongue along the shaft, sucks him, and after a few minutes of this Kylo pants in Brendol's direction, "Now this is a boy you can be proud of."

Brendol makes a noise. "You're right," Kylo says, and he runs his fingers back through Hux's hair, gently guiding him off his cock. "We had specific plans, didn't we, love?"

Hux rises tremulously to his feet. "Yes," he whispers.

"Let's open that sweet hole," Kylo says, and Hux flushes even more than before, all over his face and chest. Kylo sits on the bed, guides Hux to lie across his lap. Hux passes him back the lube packets, listens as one tears, jumps a bit as cool fluid dribbles between his cheeks.

"So, about your death," Kylo directs to Brendol, even as one of his thick fingers pushes its way past Hux's rim and plunges inside him. "Why put it off? It's not going to be any better, no matter how long you wait."

Brendol groans, manages to croak out, "Disgusting, filthy—"

With his clean hand, Kylo yanks the pillow from beneath Brendol's head and pushes it onto his face.

It's a feast for Hux's senses: Brendol's muffled screams and futile flailing, Kylo's musky smell and the lingering taste of precome, Kylo's finger fucking into him. Exquisite.

Kylo pulls the pillow away when Brendol's screams and spasms subside; again, Brendol sucks in a labored breath. This time Hux watches as Brendol's eyes slowly clear and refocus. "You're going to die," he sings softly.

Another finger nudges its way in, stretching him. He moans and bucks helplessly against Kylo's lap. Kylo chuckles and puts the first two fingers of his other hand, the hand he's been using to suffocate Brendol, into Hux's mouth.

Hux stares at his father, smiling around Kylo's fingers. Brendol's eyes are sparking with rage, and if not for his age and failing health and the fact that Kylo's been asphyxiating him, Hux knows he'd be spitting condemnations. Hux is happier than he can ever remember being.

Suddenly impatient, Hux bites Kylo's fingers. "Ow," Kylo says, pulling them out of his mouth.

"Fuck me," Hux demands. "Now."

Kylo drags his bitten, spit-slicked fingers across Hux's cheek. "Yes, your highness."

Kylo manhandles Hux to his feet and yanks Hux's trousers and underwear down, then guides Hux up onto the bed. For an uncomfortable moment Hux is gazing directly at his father's face, and then Kylo climbs up behind him and covers Brendol's face with the pillow again.

"Down on your elbows," Kylo instructs, and Hux complies, the position leaving his arse in the air. Kylo spreads Hux's cheeks, drizzles a little more lube...and then there's that incredible cock, so, so thick, forcing its way past Hux's rim.

Kylo keeps pushing until he's fully seated. Then he drapes himself across Hux's back and puts his hand on the pillow, propping himself up and smothering Brendol at the same time. Hux feels as though he might burst; he's stuffed so full his eyes are burning.

Then Kylo begins to move.

His thrusts are quick and sharp, his cock splitting Hux open over and over and over. Hux becomes aware of a sort of staccato wailing sound, and he wonders dazedly how he could be hearing Brendol so clearly...and then he realizes the cries are being punched out of his own lungs.

The bed is shaking violently back and forth with Kylo's movements, the wood frame squealing and the mattress squeaking, and Hux's body is bounced forward with every thrust, then yanked back by Kylo's hand on his hip. Brendol is twitching below him, trapped beneath the blanket.

"I—want to see—" Hux gasps. Kylo somehow understands; he props himself up with the hand that was on Hux's hip, then with the other hand tosses the pillow aside and covers Brendol's mouth and nose, like in the beginning.

Brendol's eyes are impossibly wide. He stares at Hux, eyes darting up to Kylo and back down again. "This is it," Hux tells his father calmly as Kylo resumes fucking him. "This is the end."

It's hard to concentrate with the most beautiful cock he's ever encountered up his arse, but Hux makes a valiant effort, watching as intently as he can as his father's face fades from bright red to a sickly blue. After that, it's not long before Brendol's body goes slack.

Hux wants to tell Kylo not to let up, that Brendol might merely be unconscious, but Kylo seems to know. He keeps his hand on Brendol's face even as he slows the pace of his thrusts.

Hux realizes his back is covered in sweat; Kylo is partially sticking to him as he draws back slowly and shoves back in. Hux laughs and pushes back to meet Kylo's leisurely thrusts. His skin is tingling, his cock hangs heavy between his legs, and his balls are pleasantly tight.

He's tired of waiting, but he has to be sure. He lets Kylo keep fucking him, watching the clock on the bedside table until enough time has passed that Brendol is surely dead. Then he says, "Kylo," and Kylo slowly peels his hand off Brendol's face.

Brendol is utterly still. For a long moment there's nothing but the sound of flesh slapping flesh, the squelch of lube. And then, faintly, Hux hears it: the quiet croak-wheeze of Brendol's last breath. His death rattle.

"Fuck," Hux hisses. His vision's going white. He's twitching. He's on fire. He needs to come, immediately.

Kylo's arm loops around his chest and tugs him back; Kylo settles onto his haunches and pulls Hux into his lap, bouncing him on his cock. "Touch yourself," he growls harshly. Hux's fingers barely brush his shaft before he's coming all over himself, painting his chest and stomach.

Kylo thrusts up into him one last time and lets out a long, shuddering groan. He slumps a bit, and Hux does too, and Kylo catches them both and awkwardly maneuvers them to the edge of the bed, cock still buried in Hux's arse.

"Don't want you leaking here, do we?" Kylo huffs. He hooks his arms under Hux's knees and then, incredibly, he stands, holding Hux on his dick.

Hux reaches back, wraps his arms around Kylo's neck. "You're perfect," he murmurs.

They shower together, dress, and put away Hux's laundry. When they're certain no evidence of their adventure remains in Brendol's room, they call 911. "We were in my room," Hux tells the paramedic mournfully. "I don't know how long he's been like this."

Kylo stays the night. He fucks Hux again, over the dining table, on the couch, in Brendol's favorite chair. Hux fucks Kylo too, for good measure.

The funeral home doesn't come for Brendol's body until the next afternoon. Hux and Kylo spend the morning eating through Brendol's store of cheese and charcuterie, feeding each other, washing it all down with one of Brendol's prized wines, and fucking some more.

Hux clears out the master bedroom. He throws away everything Brendol owned and brings in more suitable things. A sturdier bed. A few toys. Finally, Brendol is gone. And the estate is his.

"How many times have you done this?" Hux asks as they lie in bed together, idly stroking through Kylo's thick mane of shining black hair.

"Done what?" Kylo asks innocently.

Hux grabs a fistful of Kylo's hair. "Answer me."

"Not many," Kylo says.

"And how many times have you told your mark what you were up to?" Hux goes back to petting him, and Kylo nuzzles against Hux's shoulder.

"Once."

"How did that turn out?"

Kylo looks up at Hux, a grin twitching the corner of his mouth. "Well, he wouldn't put me in his will, so I had to stay with him forever."

"Hmm," Hux says. "Sounds troublesome."

Kylo rolls on top of Hux, knocking the breath out of him. Pulse quickening, Hux looks up into Kylo's eyes, wraps his arms around his broad back. "On the contrary," Kylo says. "It's fucking amazing."


End file.
